


It Was Always You.

by mangelak0s



Category: French Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice - Fandom, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton References, Historical References, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, OT3, Singing, Trans Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: Como ya es costumbre, The Voice lanza una nueva temporada con dos nuevos jueces, siempre dejando a Washington y Arnold.Esta vez, James Madison y “Marquis” de Lafayette se hacen presentes, cosa que al público le encantó.Ver a una pareja de cantantes tan jóvenes y ya comprometidos les fascinaba.Como sea;Originalmente es un concurso de talentos, una competencia donde tanto canto como baile son juzgados (en las rondas finales), y donde el ganador se lleva una suma importante de dinero, además de un contrato con una disquera reconocida; sumándole la posibilidad de poder cantar con los cuatro jueces del momento.El ganador solía ser elegido 90/10 por el público/jueces, aunque ahora se transformó en un 50/50.Algo que tiene especial esto, es que los últimos cuatro puestos se llevan el contrato con una disquera, y el ganador final se lleva el dinero acordado con anterioridad.Y, no creo tener que explicar más de la historia, ya que es reconocido mundialmente.





	1. Let Her Go.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas y bienvenidos a todos aquellos que se hayan interesado en este pobre ser humano!
> 
> Honestamente, nunca publico aquí ya que me da vergüenza, pero bueno; hay que salir de la zona de confort para aprender más.
> 
> Este es un AU que tenía planeado empezar a subir a cierto lugar de Hamilton, peeeero debido a ciertos temas, me decidí hacerlo hasta el tercer capítulo, más o menos, y después solo seguirlo aquí.
> 
> Hay varios personajes de la revolución estadounidense y de la francesa, aunque varios adaptados, por ejemplo, Jean-Paul Marat.  
> En este AU es una chica trans, y es diosa.
> 
> No sé por qué sigo escribiendo tanto aquí, si seguramente nadie lo leerá, pero tengo un poquito de fe en esto. 😎
> 
> Espero que les agrade el primer capítulo, y todo el fic en general, ya que le he puesto mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. ❤

Siempre antes de comenzar una nueva temporada como tal, a George le gustaba reclamar el escenario como suyo.

Jugar arriba de él, pasarla bien, y sentirse libre soltando sus sentimientos en forma de canciones. Notas.  
Agudos. Su guitarra. El piano. Ukelele. Violín. Lo que sea.

Todo lo que hiciera música, él lo tocaría y se liberaría.

El público estaba lleno, y como siempre, aplaudiendo cuando las sillas se dieron vuelta.

Mientras Laf y Mads pensaban en lo tonto que era, Benedict sonreía. Adoraba que George hiciera cosas así.

Adoraba a George de cualquier manera.

“¿Puedo hacer una audición?”, preguntó al público, causando que ahora los tres jueces empezaran a reír, y los demás aplaudieran más fuerte.

Sonriendo, se puso en el medio; sosteniendo el micrófono con un fuerte agarre y carraspeando un poco.

“Estoy tan nervioso”, susurró hacia el aparato, a lo que todos volvieron a reír.

Bueno, Mads rodó los ojos, pero sí tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

La música empezó, haciendo que George respirara hondo, concentrándose en sus sentimientos, y esperando para poder dar inicio a la canción.

Algo que George siempre había admirado de las personas que participaban allí, era el cuando cantaban demostrando cómo se sentían en ese momento.

“Well, you only need the light when it's burning low…”, comenzó cantando. Su voz había salido un poco rota en esa primera frase, lo cual preocupó a Benedict, pero luego notó que pudo recuperarse rápido y se calmó, dejándolo expresarse. “Only miss the sun when it starts to snow… Only know you love her when you let her go…”

Los otros tres jueces debían seguirle el juego. Sobretodo Benedict; así que eso hizo.

Miró a Laf y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, escuchando cómo George seguía cantando.

“Only know you've been high when you're feeling low…”, ¿sinceramente? Benedict quería ir y abrazar a su mejor amigo, pero debía esperar a… Que se sentara para poder hacerlo. Se sentía triste.

“Only hate the road when you're missin' home… Only know you love her when you let her go…”, todos aplaudieron cuando Madison puso su pie sobre el botón, y George le sonrió.

“And you let her go”, ¿por qué era tan obvio para él sobre quién estaba hablando George? ¿Por qué nunca le contó a alguna otra persona?

Apretó el botón. Obviamente, si George estaba concursando, él lo iba a apoyar.  
Como en sus principios, ¿no?

Washington sonrió, dedicándole un guiño y un beso. Benedict nunca admitirá que se sonrojó.

“Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one day you'll make a dream last, but dreams come slow and they go so fast,” George continuaba cantando y el público continuaba gritando y aplaudiendo.

“You see her when you close your eyes, maybe one day you'll understand why… Everything you touch surely dies…”

Eso… Dolía. Y Benedict podía ver el dolor tanto en los movimientos del otro, en sus expresiones, podía escucharlo en su voz. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que estaba sufriendo al cantar exactamente esa última frase.

Pero George era una persona fuerte. Un adulto que sabe lidiar con los problemas, así que continuó fácilmente cantando, haciendo sonreír a todos cuando soltó un “¡vamos, Wash! ¡Aprieta el botón!” luego de que Laf apretara el botón.

“But you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go”, Lafayette lo miró riendo, y corrió hacia el puesto que tenía a la derecha para apretar el botón, haciendo que la silla girara;  
La cantidad de aplausos y risas en el lugar eran increíbles, y animaban a cualquiera.

“Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missin' home, only know you love her when you let her go”, su voz era algo sublime, como siempre, y la cara de orgullo de Arnold era algo bastante notorio.

“Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart, ‘cause love comes slow and it goes so fast”, Madison había empezado a mover los brazos al ritmo de la canción, causando que muchos del público hicieran lo mismo.

Benedict le dedicó una sonrisa.

Wash comenzó a cantar con más altos.

“Well, you see her when you fall asleep, but never to touch and never to keep 'cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep”, Washington se había puesto de rodillas, y todos empezaron a aplaudir más fuerte aún.

Se notaba que estaba cantando con todo lo que tenía, o más bien, por todo lo que le faltaba.

“Well, you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go”, Benedict no hacía otra cosa más que sonreír, mientras que Madison estaba tomado de la mano con Lafayette, algo así como un intento de baile, y Wash les sonrió, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

“Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missin' home, only know you love her when you let her go”, ¿cómo era posible que ese hombre llegara a tales altos? Washington hacía unas notas altas perfectas, y eso cualquiera lo podía admitir, aún si lo odiaban. Eso era algo de lo que todos están conscientes, y decir que no, era mentir.

“And you let her go, and you let her go, well, you let her go”, terminó, subiendo mucho más la última nota.

Extendió los brazos y tiró el micrófono al suelo, aunque al segundo empezó a reír, acercándolo a sus labios y soltando un pequeño “lo siento, lo siento, fue la emoción.”

“Ahora te toca elegir a alguien”, Lafayette habló, sonriendo.

Washington los miró a todos y los examinó uno a uno por un rato, mientras hacían idioteces con las manos, (sobretodo Benedict, para qué mentir), hasta que se decidió.

“Lo siento, chicos, pero debo irme con Benedict. Miren a esa cosa toda hermosa, yo lo amo”, rió, corriendo hacia él y prácticamente tirándose a sus brazos.

Obviamente Benedict lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Washington se acercó al micrófono de Benedict, causando que sus labios estuvieran cerca, y habló.

“¡Me informan que vamos a comerciales!”, rozó los labios del otro, causando que todos gritaran.

Eso era algo típico, o también estaban los típicos “piquitos” de ambos, y todas esas cosas.

A más de eso, no pasaban… En público.

Pero… Benedict sabía que además de una buena amistad, de ser su mejor amigo con ventajas, no pasaría nada.

Tenía claro que Washington había cerrado su corazón hace mucho.


	2. Lost Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/myOH5ajwlYk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Subo este otro capítulo porque sé que luego se me olvidará.
> 
> Esta vez vendría siendo la "entrada" de William, o King George, a la competencia.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste! 💕💕

Audición tras audición.

Aunque no lo crean, después de un rato se hace pesado el poder concentrarse en escuchar bien y procesar todas las voces de los concursantes.

Solía ser una suerte de uno cada quince, más o menos, o a veces directamente no tenían suerte de encontrar una voz digna de estar en el concurso.

Pero... Cuando el momento llegaba, Dios... Es algo majestuoso.

Como ya todos deben saber, George es el primero en girar la silla cuando siente que la persona está cantando con pasión, cuando demuestra que está expresando sus sentimientos.

"Hey, Benedict, ¿me vas a invitar a una cita luego?", preguntó riendo mientras las sillas giraban y las luces se hacían menos fuertes. Benedict solo sonnrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

El sonido de un piano se hizo presente y George hizo una mueca divertida mirando a su lado, a Laf y Mads, los cuales estaban con una cara... Normal.

"There was a time when I was alone", una hermosa voz los sorprendió, y Washington cerró los ojos por instinto. "Nowhere to go and no place to call home, my only friend was the man in the moon, and even sometimes he would go away too"

¿Debía esperar un poco más?

Sí, debía, pero después de todo, él es uno de los entrenadores y jueces, así que voltea cuando se le da la gana.

Apenas el chico terminó el primer verso, George apretó el botón.

Lo primero que vio, fue el pelo del chico. Algo blanco... ¿Gris? No, platinado. Era platinado.

Sí, color platinado con un gorro color azul, y su ropa a juego, tocando el piano y sonriendo de lado al escuchar el típico sonido que hacen cuando un juez quiere a alguien.

"Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high", George lo miraba embobado, verdaderament embobado, mientras rogaba que ninguno más apretara el botón. Aunque, vamos, con es voz sería estúpido que no lo hicieran, y se enojaría si no lo hacían. "He came to me with the sweetest smile, told me he wanted to talk for awhile, he said, and ever since that day..."

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados, concentradísimo en lo que tocaba, plasmando sentimientos en cada palabra.

Seguramente los fans dirían que George se había enamorado por la simple forma en la que lo miraba cantar.

"I am a lost boy from Neverland, usually hanging out with Peter Pan... And when we're bored we play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook..." Benedict miró a su mejor amigo y sonrió, pulsando el botón al mismo tiempo que Mads.

"¡No, no, no!", susurró Wash.

De verdad quería que ese chico se quedara en su team.

" they say to me, "

Solo le faltaba que Lafayette lo hiciera tamb- lo hizo.

Les dedicó una mirada de odio a los tres, y fijó su mirada delante nuevamente.

"Neverland is home to lost boys like me, and lost boys like me are free... Neverland is home to lost boys like me, and lost boys like me are free"

George sentía una gran tristeza en su voz. Algo que no suele pasar, y eso le impresionaba.

Estaba empezando a sentir admiración por ese muchacho.

"He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe, believe in him and believe in me... Together we will fly away in a cloud of green, to your beautiful destiny."

Tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, dejando que cada palabra, cada alto, cada nota se impregnara dentro de sí mismo.

"As we soared above the town that never loved me, I realized I finally had a family... Soon enough we reached Neverland, peacefully my feet hit the sand... And ever since that day... I am a lost boy from Neverland, usually hanging out with Peter Pan, and when we're bored we play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook... they say to me, "

Wash volvió a conectarse con el mundo real cuando escuchó todos los aplausos que el público le estaba dirigiendo al chico platinado.  
Ahora mismo, el mayor no hacía más que sonreír.

"Neverland is home to lost boys like me, and lost boys like me are free... Neverland is home to lost boys like me, and lost boys like me are free."

Podía jurar que pequeñas lágrimas caían por las mejillas del muchacho.

Dios, lo necesitaba demasiado en su team.

"Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book. Neverland, I love you so, you are now my home sweet home..." después de unos cuantos altos, su voz bajó gradualmente hasta llegar a la última nota, "forever... a lost boy at last", la cual hizo que George y Mads se pararan de sus asientos, aplaudiendo.

Y... Efectivamente, el chico tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de un rato de aplausos, George tomó la primera palabra, volviendo a sentarse mientras sonreía como idiota.

"Antes que cualquier cosa, ¿cómo es tu nombre?", preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ahora que podía verlos, notó que sus ojos combinaban perfectamente con el resto de su atuendo.

"William", rió, sonriendo de lado nuevamente.

"¡Will! Fue... Sinceramente, fue perfecto. Tu voz, los sentimientos que se notaban, tus expresiones, todo. Ahora al parecer te toca elegir un equipo, ya que estos idiotas también se decidieron a apretar el botón. Aunque, no te mentiré, me hubiese enojado de igual forma si hubiesen dejado escapar la posibilidad de tener en su equipo a una voz como la tuya", habló casi sin respirar, haciendo reír a los demás, hasta a William.

"Oye, George, si sigues así no podré invitarte a una cita, seguro me cancelas diciendo que ya tienes una con Will", dijo Benedict riendo, haciendo que el público volviera a aplaudir y a reír. 

"Cállate y deja que el chico elija, Benedict. Igual que tú, George", intervino Madison con una sonrisa en el rostro, y los otros le obedecieron. "Bueno, William, creo que ahora sí puedes elegir un team. Te recomiendo el mío, pero no te obligo a nada, claro. Sin presiones."

Al terminar de decir eso, George le dedicó una mirada de odio para luego volver su mirada al participante, sonriendo. 

"Bueno… Honestamente, George, no tenía mucha fe en que… Ya sabes, apretaras el botón, pero cuando lo hiciste… Wow. Sé que con todos podría aprender muchísimo, pero… Necesito irme contigo, George", su timidez se hacía bastante presente, pero Will no dejaba que eso le afectara.

Es más, se sintió completo una vez que George se paró, emocionado, y subió al escenario para abrazarlo, mientras miraba a los otros jueces y les hacía muecas de burla.

"Tomaste la mejor elección, Will. Te prometo que llegarás muy, muy lejos", susurró en su oído, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía.

William sonrió, despidiéndose de los otros entrenadores, abrazando nuevamente a George y dirigiéndose al lugar donde supuestamente estaban todos los demás que habían sido elegidos, sorprendiéndose y a la vez sintiéndose incomodo, ya que todos estaban interactuando y… Para él era más difícil hacer eso.

Los miró a todos, intentando sonreír, pero… Asustado, a la vez.

“¡Hola! Mi nombre es Nathan, ¿y el tuyo?”, se le acercó un chico tierno, y se sintió más nervioso aún.

No era bueno en conocer personas, de verdad.

“Eh… William, sí, hola”, se rascó la nuca.

Nathan le sonrió, tomándolo del brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia donde estaban los demás para presentarlo.

Al menos estaba un poco feliz de que ya conocía a alguien.

Y… No se sentiría… -tan- solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cuando publicar otros capítulos, aunque lo haré.
> 
> Al menos para que quede en la memoria mi legado. ¿ NDBDDN.
> 
> Los comentarios se aprecian mucho. 💕


	3. Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _George le prometió felicidad a Benedict._

_"¿Por qué lloras?", preguntó preocupado y de forma tierna un pequeño niño de pelo café claro, sentándose a un lado del pelinegro mientras le ofrecía de sus dulces. "Yo como dulces cuando estoy triste, ¿quieres un par?"_

_George miró al chico, ladeó un poco su cabeza y dio un pequeño saltito cuando sintió la manito del otro en su mejilla, limpiándole las lágrimas._

_"M-mi peluche se rompió, y-" no pudo evitar sonreír por la carita tierna que el otro traía, así que tomó su peluche y se lo guardó en su pequeña mochila. "Aunque… Mamá p-puede arreglarlo… ¿Cómo te llamas? E-eres muy lindo."_

_George hablaba y se sonrojaba un poco._

_Se le hacía raro que alguien se preocupara por él._

_"Me llamo Benedict, ¡tú eres más lindo! y, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? No me gusta que mis amigos lloren, ¡podemos ir a jugar!", habló emocionado, tomando dos dulces de su bolsita para ponerlos en la palma de George. "Son ricos, y después ¡podemos ir a los columpios!"_

_George afirmó, guardando los dulces en la mochila también, colocándosela en la espalda y tomando la mano que Benedict le ofrecía, riendo mientras corrían hacia el resbalín._

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", prrguntó Benedict, aún sin soltar la mano del otro._

_"George", rió, "¿vamos a ser amigos para siempre?"_

_Benedict le miró y se sonrojó, apretando un poco su agarre._

_"Sí, para siempre, ¡y siempre te haré feliz! Nunca vas a llorar conmigo."_

🔮

George entró a su habitación enojado, cansado y con ganas de… nada.

Tiró su mochila a un lado, se tiró a sí mismo a la cama y respiró hondo.

Había sido un día largo y agotador, pero al menos ahora podría tener su tarde de tranquilidad junto a la única persona que seguía con él a día de hoy.

Bueno, él se había ido de Virginia para vivir en New York y en cualquier momento puede ir a visitar a sus padres, pero… Se sentía solo allí.

Tener a Benedict al menos le hacía sentir seguro, querido.  
Amado.

Ya habían pasado más de veinte años desde esa vez que se acercó a hablarle, y hasta el día de hoy cumplía su promesa.

O… Al menos eso demostraba.

Extrañaba a Martha, es la verdad, pero tener a Benedict a su lado le hace sentirse vivo, así que prefiere no pensar en cosas malas que pasaron hace muchos años, y solo dejar lo bueno; como cuando conoció a ese pequeño.

Tomó su celular y empezó a jugar en él, hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrándose. 

Sonrió y corrió hacia el primer piso de la casa, encontrándose con el castaño colgando su suéter en su lugar, con una mueca triste.

George obviamente se preocupó y lo abrazó por la espalda, empezando a darle besos por donde alcanzaba hasta que escuchó una pequeña risa de Benedict, causando que se girara y le mirara a los ojos, sonriéndole.

"No me molestaría llegar y que me recibas así todos los días, eh", habló bajito, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo para luego comenzar a llorar, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de George.

El menor, confundido, le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras de alguna forma los movía hacia el sillón.

🔮

_"¿Qué hago si tú estás triste?", preguntó George, comiendo de los dulces que Benedict le ofrecía mientras miraban las nubes._

_"Hm… ¡Cántame! Adoro cantar, y adoro escuchar a las personas cantar", dijo sonriente el castaño, cerrando sus ojos un momento mientras le daba la mano a George._

_"No dejaré que te sientas triste tampoco, haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para que siempre estés feliz, ¡ahora somos mejores amigos! Y así será siempre."_

🔮

George los acomodó a ambos en el sillón, dejando que Benedict apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras tarareaba una de las canciones favoritas del otro.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow", susurró, sonriendo cuando Benedict se acurrucó mejor. "Way up high…"

Ambos recién estaban empezando una carrera musical, recién estaban partiendo en todo un mundo donde los malos comentarios están a la orden del día y recién se estaban acostumbrando a recibirlos, por lo cual… Es lógico que Benedict se sintiera así.

Pero, George siempre estaría ahí para él.

"And the dreams that you dream of…", continuó, intentando abrazar más al otro, cantando calmadamente. "Once in a lullaby…"

George recordaba que su madre siempre les cantaba esa canción cuando eran pequeños; cuando Benedict se quedaba a dormir en su casa y luego ambos iban a dormir con ella porque algo les había causado miedo, o simplemente como una canción... De cuna.

Siempre lograba calmarlos.

Era… Su canción. 

"Somewhere over the rainbow… Bluebirds fly", Benedict abrió sus ojitos para mirarlo, recordando todas las veces donde se caía y se hacía heridas; donde George siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarlo… Aunque fuese menor que él. "And the dreams that you dream of… Dreams really do come true", y siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo en todo.

Todos sus sueños de niños pequeños se estaban cumpliendo ahora.

Todo estaba recién empezando y no podían detenerse ahí solo por malos y dolorosos comentarios.

Debían seguir y tomar en cuenta todos los demás, los buenos, los que los alentaban a ir por más.

"Someday, I wish upon a star… Wake up where the clouds are far behind me", Benedict respiró profundo, limpiándose las lágrimas y sentándose un poco para poder quedar cerca de la cara de George mientras continuaba cantando. "Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney top, that's where… You'll find me."

Benedict sonrió y George posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del mayor, acariciándole tiernamente. 

"Somewhere… over the rainbow… bluebirds fly… And the dreams that you dare to… Oh why, oh why can't I?" finalizó, acercándose bastante a los labios del otro mientras sonreía, pensando en la suerte que tenían ambos de tenerse el uno al otro.

Benedict estaba un poco sonrojado, aunque feliz de que al menos por ahora estaba pensando en otra cosa, a la vez que empezaba a acortar la distancia que quedaba con George… Juntando sus labios en un beso tierno.

Un rato después, al separarse, Washington volvió a acariciar su mejilla, susurrándole cosas bonitas, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que ya se iban a acostumbrar a todo eso y que él siempre estaría a su lado.

Lo cual… Siempre fue verdad.

Pasara lo que pasara, estarían ahí para el otro.

Los sentimientos de ambos eran sinceros, el amor mutuo se lo demostraban día a día, y eso los hacía felices a ambos.

Aunque… Quizás, confundir sentimientos sin darse cuenta… Le estaba haciendo muy mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente no son los mejores capítulos, pero está recién comenzando y en vez de hacer pocos caps con muchas palabras, prefiero hacer cortitos, que no sean aburridos y así. ( ". .)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer!
> 
> Aquí solo me gustaría agradecerle a mi novio por darme apoyo para hacer esto. ( ". .)
> 
> Y, me encantaría si dejasen algún comentario, ¡ayudan mucho! 💕


End file.
